


How to escape your friend's wedding, a guide by Kim Jongin

by whatthefuckamidoinghere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff I think, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Weddings, i imagined the groom as luhan, jongin regrets his life choice, kyungsoo is swag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuckamidoinghere/pseuds/whatthefuckamidoinghere
Summary: There wasn't many things Jongin hated in his life, but wedding's games were part of it.The only solution? Hide in the bathroom.





	How to escape your friend's wedding, a guide by Kim Jongin

♥♥♥

 

Jongin hasn’t been invited to a lot of wedding in his life.

The young man had the chance to witness his uncle getting linked to his future aunt a few years ago, when he was only a teenager. He then grew up without attending any of this kind of ceremony, and he wasn’t going to complain.

The sun-kissed man was now in his mid-twenties, working as an accountant with an average salary. His life suited him as he lived with his faithful dog in a small loft located in the city center, just above a cozy coffee shop. He lived simply but comfortably, always surrounded by a little group of friends, as kind and loud as children.

Speaking of friends, that is why he found himself in this situation, sitting alone in the middle of unknown people, at the second real wedding in his young life.

One of his friend formed a solid couple with his girlfriend for almost five years. The two lovebirds decided to get married, selling their destiny together just by exchanging golden rings.

Well, ‘selling’ was a bit of a strong word. Divorce existed after all.

So being a polite and supportive friend, Jongin accepted enthusiastically the invitation, knowing the groom and the bride by their sweet and trustful relationship. He liked them and was quite exited for this expected event.

But what he didn’t take in consideration was the fact that he didn’t know anybody apart from the happy couple and maybe their parents who he had met, like one time in his life. 

Chanyeol couldn’t come this evening and well, he was the only person he was familiar with. And being alone at a wedding is quite stressing, and mostly awkward. The tanned man tried to fit in the mass of people, chatting and laughing as they held a classy glass of luxurious champagne. He looked around him and let his face lit with a shy smile when guests looked at him. 

The room was huge and magnificent. Creme-colored walls were decorated with white and pastel flowers, just like the many round tables covered with a soft cloth. Chairs were delicately wrapped in long ribbons and a silver candlesticks matched with the shining crockery. The back of the room was the spot where the dj stood, surrounded by speakers and other equipment. The room was dived into a violet and bluish light which gave a pleasing and calm atmosphere.

Jongin spotted the married couple and made his way towards them, hoping to congratulate his friend and his now wife. Giving a flower to the bride, he hugged the groom and spoke with them, laughing like they were kids all over again.

When the dinner was being served, the young man regained his destined place at a table. He was not going to lie, his stomach was craving for food. So he sat there, awkwardly fitting between a six-year-old girl who seemed too exited for his own good, and an old man who drummed his wrinkled fingers on the elegant napkin.

This evening was going to be fun, the young man thought, hiding a cough in his fist.

He ate the first dish in a long silence, the background music and the loud conversations of the other guests being the only sound around him.

He felt really awkward as a young woman, probably around his age, was glancing at him with a smile on her thin lips. She was beautiful, nobody could deny it. But hell did the tanned man feel awkward. He crossed her gaze for a second and received a pink smile and a blush. Jongin only stared anywhere else, adjusting his beige suit jacket. 

When the second dish was finished, the cheering voice of the dj echoed in the vast room, making the tanned man look up from his plate.

“Alright everybody! Are you enjoying yourselves?” the clear voice spoke in the mike. The answer was more than enthusiastic when the whole room said a collective ‘YES’. And Jongin looked at his best friend clinging to his wife, a gummy smile on his usual straight face. Maybe the tanned man didn’t liked the party, but seeing his friend this happy was enough. 

“Then are you ready to play some games?” 

Okay, maybe not.

Jongin furrowed his eyebrows at the word ‘games’ and feared the worst. There weren’t many things he hated in his life, but wedding’s games were part of it. 

“I suggest we begin with the most famous one my friends! Are you ready to remove the garter?” the same annoying clear voice said again. And Jongin began to sweat.

No, no, no, no and no. He made it to his best friend’s wedding but he was not going, in any way possible, to play this oafish game. Perhaps people found it funny, but for the young man it was beyond stupid and humiliating. He was maybe overreacting, but he couldn’t do it. Not even after drinking three glass of champagne. So the young accountant decided to do the only thing that he could think of.

He ran away.

Well not for real, he waited for people to stand up and cheer and clap to actually stand from his sit and hide behind the crowd. He chose to ignore the curious glances as the tanned man made his way (maybe a little to quickly) to the toilets.

He had grabbed a champagne flute in his flight and loudly closed the door behind him when he entered the bathroom.

Leaning against the wooden door, he let out a sigh. ‘Of all the place you could go to, you chose the fucking bathroom you idiot’ he thought to himself as he sipped on the sparkling liquid. It seemed to be clean, fortunately; the white floor reflecting the neon light above him.

The young man ruffled his delicate brown locks and closed his eyes. Getting drunk locked up in the restroom at his best friend’s wedding was not his main idea when he came, but he suddenly began to consider it.

Without knowing it, he slowly slipped against the door and ended on the cool floor, his long legs extended in front of him. He was about to gulp down his glass when a voice was suddenly heard.

“You alright here?” it said, making Jongin slightly jump as he flew his eyes open. And he was certainly not prepared to what was facing him.

A small man all dressed in black; his turtleneck matching his pleated pants and black derbies, was looking at him with a curious look on his round face. He showed two big doe eyes above a pretty button nose which leaded to puffy redden lips. His perfect thick eyebrows were lightly raised at the silence between them, waiting for Jongin to speak. Short cut dark hair was perfectly pushed away from his forehead, making his doll-face stand out. And his pale skin was in pure contrast with his jet black suit, making him look thin and just… well just ethereal.

And then Jongin remembered he was sitting on the restroom’s floor, a half empty champagne glass in his hand.

“I- uhm I- yes… I think I’m okay” he breathed in a small voice, his eyes never leaving the other.

“You think you’re okay?” the petite man chuckled, his mouth forming a heart-shaped smile. Oh wow, Jongin was screwed.

“I- no, I mean yes, I am more than okay” he blurted, his face heating up from the embarrassing situation. The tanned accountant made a move to stand up but pathetically slipped on nothing and fell on his butt again, his back hitting the wooden door again.

“Oh shit” the black haired man spoke as he crouched beside the sun-kissed accountant. “I think I’m going to take this” he said as he reached for the flute in Jongin’s hand, but the latter placed it above his head.

“I’m not drunk” he assured, feeling his cheeks getting pink from the other presence.

“Your body tells otherwise” the small man stated, his deep brown eyes boring the tanned man’s soul. And Jongin finished the champagne in a one-shot. “Oh god” the petite man spoke.

“I just can’t go back there or else, I will die” Jongin explained.

“Why? You don’t know anybody?”

“They’re doing the fucking garter game”

“Okay I’m gonna stay with you” 

Jongin looked at the man beside him with widened eyes. “Seriously?” he asked, feeling suddenly nervous for god knows what.

“Yeah, there’s no way I’m joining this” the other laughed, a low yet sweet laugh. “What’s your name drunk man?” he finally asked after a pause.

“Hey I’m just a little bit tipsy” Jongin whined, brushing his strands away from his eyes.

“How many drinks did you have?”

“… four?” he hesitantly responded.

“Damn”

“It’s just that… I really am happy for my friend but… I can’t” Jongin whined.

“You’re reacting very dramatically”

“Well you’re staying here so we can say you’re thinking the same” Jongin pouted, finding the air suddenly too hot, for a unknown reason...

“Maybe I just want to stay with a pretty boy in my cousin’s wedding bathroom” the small man spoke with a smirk.

Wait what?

Jongin was definitely sure the sudden heat was not from the air and looked at the petite man’s profile with a not-so-subtle flushed face. But he tried to ignore that part of the sentence, yeah, it was certainly his way of speaking, right.

“Oh...ehm… so you’re from family?” he asked, playing with the glass in his hand.

“Yeah, I’m the bride’s cousin” the black-haired answered, turning his body so his shoulder was near Jongin’s. Too near. “And you didn’t tell me your name drunk man” he stated with a smile.

“Uh… Jongin. Kim, Jongin actually” he said after clearing his throat. “I’m a friend of the groom”

“Oh right! The name’s Do Kyungsoo by the way” Kyungsoo said, replacing his turtleneck with delicate hands, revealing a porcelain skin neck with a hint of rose shad- wait what the fuck Jongin.

“I’m going to need more of this” the tanned man muttered as he lifted his empty glass to try to drink small droplets left. “What were you doing here anyway?” he asked. At first, he just wanted to drink alone, away from this annoying table with this bored grandpa and the loud little girl. And now he was sitting on the restroom’s floor with a hot guy beside him who apparently, intended to stay there.

“I was taking a piss, obviously”

“Charming” the young accountant scoffed.

“Well that’s what toilets are for, mister pretty-face” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“So you think I’m pretty?” Jongin talked easier, forgetting about the previous awkward ambiance. That was mostly because of the alcohol running in his veins he thought.

“It’s a statement. Who would think you’re not?” the small man said, like it was absolutely nothing.

“I think you’re good-looking too, mister poker face” Jongin smiled as the other chuckled.

They actually started a conversation, without uncomfortable silences or never-ending pauses. Just a casual talk about nothing and everything, the loud music from the reception hall being a faint lullaby. And Jongin found it nice, to sit next to the beautiful teacher, he learned. It was nice to talk with this soothing and deep voice, to laugh and bump his broad shoulders with the other smaller ones.

Then Kyungsoo let his voice echoed in the empty bathroom. “I was certainly not expecting to talk with a drunk stranger on my cousin’s wedding” he chuckled.

“I told you I’m not drunk!” Jongin responded, pushing the small man’s arm, failing an offended expression, but accidentally pushed the other with too much force. The black haired teacher suppressed a yelp and stared at the tanned man with a smile on his plump lips.

“Oh you wanna go there?” he asked, brushing his clothed arm before teasingly hitting his attacker’s leg.

“OW” Jongin exclaimed with a laugh. And the small man pinched his forearm, shoulder which made the tanned man guffaw, tears forming in his eyes from laughing this much. He tried to repel his opponent by tickling the other, gripping on the glamorous black jacket, but as expected, failed.

Too lost in this tickling session, he didn’t notice the way the small Kyungsoo had invaded his personal space, his petite frame half covering Jongin’s long one. He stopped his uncontrollable giggles and stared at the large doe eyes, the young teacher realizing their current position as his pale cheeks became redder.

“Oh… I’m- sorry” he breathed, sweet air caressing Jongin’s nose. The petite man slowly backed away, his fingers detaching themselves from the tanned accountant’s suit jacket. But the latter grasped at the small waist, too eager to hug this tiny body in his arms, so warm and cozy. 

For a long moment he looked at the chocolate eyes who stared back at him, and without thinking, pecked the full heart-shaped lips he became so fond of.

The tanned boy glanced at the young teacher, expecting a reaction (and mostly a hard slap in fact) but only received a tiny smile, before the smaller leaned in again, crashing their mouths together.

Jongin closed his eyes as he let himself drown in the other touch, his tanned palm caressing the black textile of the suit. He felt a shiver run in his entire body and tightened his grip on the petite body, embracing it with strong arms. He didn’t feel sore from sitting on the cool floor anymore, giving his entire attention to the angel he held. It was like all his senses had shut down, only thinking with his lips. Kyungsoo cupped his cheeks, and then neck, running his gracious fingers in the soft brown locks as he pressed himself closer, impossibly closer. 

Parting, in need of air, Jongin didn’t wait to rush back in, craving for those lips. Kyungsoo’s sweet taste was addictive and the tanned boy was cringing from how much he wanted this to last forever. The small man’s eyelashes were tickling his flushed cheeks and Jongin couldn’t fight his desire to kiss him desperately, again and again.

The sound of the glass rolling on the cold floor made him tear from his trance, and he lightly detached himself from the pale man, looking at his swollen, glossy lips.

“I think this is much better than playing the garter game” he said in a hoarse voice, his messy strands falling on his eyes. Kyungsoo placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, then his nose, finally asking, “Wanna go somewhere else?”

The tanned accountant took the light hand in his before answering in a whisper, “Gladly”

 

 

What they didn’t know when they clumsily went out of the bathroom, was that the groom’s father was sitting on one of the toilets. And he hadn’t dare to go out until the two ran away, a confused expression on his face.

“Son, you’ll never believe what just happened”

 

 

♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> uhm what is this? 
> 
> i don't why but i only write kaisoo stories lmao i have the impression to always describe kyungsoo the same way like "dark eyes and hair and porcelain skin and black clothes" lol. I am trash, we are trash...  
> anyway, hope you liked it and thank you for reading! (sorry for english mistakes, i am française hoho)
> 
> and don't forget this is a work of fiction, none of this is real, including the relationships! shipping is nice but keep it for yourself :))


End file.
